


Baby Daddy

by oshjoshmgosh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, F/M, Open Relationships, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshjoshmgosh/pseuds/oshjoshmgosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the asexual Chief of Police, and Lydia is his hot wife. They've got an open relationship, and Stiles thinks he might want kids. Enter Jackson.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just a little piece that I had in my head and felt like writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Daddy

The door quietly clicked shut as she entered the room, watching for anyone that could notice them sneaking off. Coast clear, she spun around and attacked the man’s lips, earning a rush of breath and the clatter of falling plastic as they crashed into a shelf. They were in a storage closet, acting like two teenagers afraid to get caught during high school. If anyone had said it aloud, she would have scoffed.

They were adults. Fully consenting, job-working, tax paying adults. Hooking up in a storage closet during their lunch break at work.

Lydia Stilinski worked at a medical malpractice firm in San Francisco as one of their top defense attorneys. Usually handling several cases simultaneously, the people around her wondered how she managed to balance work and home.

“Are you sure your husband is okay with this?” Jackson asked as they broke, panting for breath.

Stiles Stilinski, Lydia’s husband, was the Chief of Police for the city of San Francisco. Everyone dealing with the law knew who he was, because majority of the cases taken in the city passed by him at least for a moment or two. He was also asexual.

Lydia nodded and hummed her affirmation, kissing him violently before pulling back again to explain.

“He knows. He approves. He’d be jealous of me and fuck you himself if he was into any of that.” Jackson Whittemore, Lydia’s co-worker and equally talented defense attorney, blanched and nearly fell over as his neck was assaulted. “Now shut up and fuck me before we run out of time!”

*

Twenty-eight year old Stiles looked up and smiled at his wife as she came through the door to their apartment, kissing her on the cheek and hugging her. “Hey, sweetie. Have a good day defending the good name of doctors?”

“Of course!” She cooed, kissing him on the nose and moving into the kitchen to grab a drink. “Have a good time fighting crime?” Stiles smiled at the familiar routine, returning to sit at the table with his laptop. Both of them frequently brought work home with them, but it was always done in the company of the other. It reminded them of high school; going over to the boyfriend’s house, sitting and cuddling while working on homework.

“You know it.” He replied easily. He typed away for a few more seconds until Lydia sat down next to him, bumping his shoulder before pulling out her own computer. They worked in companionable silence for a few minutes before Stiles rested his hands in his lap and then turned in his chair to face her. She finished her immediate action before doing the same and turning to him, feeling like a serious topic was about to be discussed.

“So, I’ve been thinking.”

Despite having been mentally prepared to have a serious discussion, there were only two topics that Lydia could think of that warranted a lead in like that. Both of which were exciting topics, but both of which could easily lead to one of their more serious arguments. Her heart began beating just a little faster in her chest.

Who she had sex with was one of those topics.

Having kids was the other.

“What would you say if I told you I had rethought my stance on kids?”

Her breath caught and her eyes began to water as her face curled up into a smile. She had felt the desire for kids since Scott and Allison’s baby shower the year previous. They had discussed it multiple times, and Stiles always felt uncomfortable with the prospect, not only of having kids, but of how to go about it. He had low confidence when it came to his child-rearing abilities, and there was little that Lydia could do about that. They had no children of their own, and they had little interaction with other people’s kids.

“R-really” she stuttered. He nodded and she allowed herself just a moment to break out into a beaming grin and release a tear before schooling herself into seriousness and rolling her shoulders back. “Okay. Okay! I am so ready.” He chuckled at her change in tone, but she could tell that he was honestly happy too. Lydia turned back to her computer and began pulling up websites like mad.

“Okay. So there are several ways to go about this. We could do _In vitro._ We could do a sperm bank. We can-“

“Actually, that’s what I had been thinking about.” She let him interrupt her, turning back to face him. He was blushing now, a curious sight that she had only seen a few times before. Stiles was rarely truly embarrassed about anything.

“What would…” He paused and took a deep breath, centering himself much as she had only seconds earlier. She smiled as she once again thought of how well they worked together. He lifted his face and asked his question with confidence. “What would you think of Jackson?”

Her eyes widened at the suggestion. They had never talked about using someone she had relations with in any of their discussion about children. In fact, one of the rules they had set for her having sex with other people was that they always use a condom, in addition to her taking birth control. Both of them had agreed without conditions, wanting no unplanned pregnancies from other men. It was good practice regardless, because it protected from STIs as well.

Stiles liked to joke that Life was the most underappreciated STI of them all.

“You…Really?” Stiles shrugged at his suggestion of her co-worker.

“He’s hot. In my clearly unbiased opinion,” he tossed his head in a snobby flourish, looking at her between his eyelashes and earning himself an amused smile, “He’s even hotter than I am.” She chuckled as he continued. “I also did a bit of stalking.” Lydia nodded. Of course he would. She knew that Stiles always did research into the men she had sex with. He ran background checks, pulled records, looked at school reports, Facebook posts, the whole shebang. He vetted all of her men as hard as she did, wanting to make sure that they were objectively good people.

“He’s got great genes, Lydia. His birth parents – he was adopted, by the way, not that that matters – were pretty smart people, working in biomechanical research and radiology. He flew through high school and undergrad, earning a 4.0 GPA with all sorts of extra-curriculars through all of it. His law school records are impressive too.”

“He’s kind of an ass.” Lydia interrupted with a hand wave. “He’s belligerent and entitled, and he acts like everyone except me is beneath him.” Stiles shrugged dismissively.

“That can be chalked up to Nurture. His adopted parents were majorly important people and were probably not around for much of his developmental years. They probably gave him anything he wanted just so he wouldn’t bother them.” Lydia, having heard a little bit about his past, nodded in agreement.

“We can just make sure that whatever latent asshole genes are present remain dormant.” Stiles chuckled and nodded.

“So? Wanna do it?” Lydia turned away and thought to herself. Did she want Jackson’s child? Obviously there would be paperwork and boundaries. Then there was the issue of wanting to know their ‘real’ dad when the kid grew up.

“We’re going to be straightforward about where they came from, from the start, right?”

“Of course.” Stiles looked moderately surprised at the implication. “I always thought it was stupid that some parents don’t tell their kids they’re adopted right away. It seems to cause more problems than are necessary.” She nodded and returned to thinking.

They went back and forth like this for another half an hour, each one thinking up any possible objections or problems, threshing out the idea as thoroughly as they could before making a solid decision. Finally, all arguments worn out and dealt with, Lydia nodded.

“Let’s do it. I’ll talk with Jackson tomorrow and draw up papers upon his acceptance of the terms.”

*

“Jackson.” Lydia intoned imperiously from where she stood at the other end of Jackson’s desk. He finished up what he was doing and looked up at Lydia with a question in his eyes. They had been having sex for several weeks now, and their usual signal was to walk by the other person’s desk, tap their fingers and then go to the water cooler to see if the other person responded. If they did not stand up by the time the instigator had finished their drink, it meant ‘not right now.’ Only once, at the very beginning of their agreement, had they had an actual discussion about something.

“Yes, Lydia?”

“Stiles and I were talking, and we want your opinion.” His eyes widened before his eyebrows curled into a frown, trying to think of what could possibly involve him.

“I’m not having a threesome with your husband.” Lydia paused, her expression falling blank, before she chuckled and sat down.

“No, not that. Stiles is asexual. If he doesn’t want _me_ , why would he want to add someone else?” Jackson shook his head.

“What do you want to know?”

“We want you to be my baby-daddy.” Jackson inhaled wrong and began choking on his saliva at the words that left Lydia’s mouth. He cleared his throat and looked up in shock, begging her with his eyes to explain.

“Stiles doesn’t want sex. As far as I know, he doesn’t even masturbate.” She ignored Jackson’s cringe at the thought. “Obviously, he does research on anyone I have sex with, you are no exception. He pulled up some old records, and found your genetics suitable.”

“He looked me up?”

“Of course. He’s the Chief of Police. No one questions when he wants to know more about an individual. Anyways, he looked at your school history and everything, and he likes your brain, as well as finding you objectively gorgeous. I assured him that you’re not a psychopath, and we decided to ask if you would be okay with that.”

“I don’t want a kid.” Jackson blurted out, his face flushed and his mind drawing blanks at every turn. He could hardly grasp what was going on.

“Obviously there would be arrangements. You would forfeit all rights to the child, making you legally no more connected to him than Greenberg.” She tossed her thumb over her shoulder to point at one of the other employees of the firm. “There would be no obligations on your part, except to keep fucking my brains out.”

“Without protection.”

“Without protection.” Lydia parroted in agreement.

“I would be completely uninvolved in every other aspect?”

“Every single one. You would be a sperm donor. Nothing more.”

Jackson sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. He hated kids. He had hated everything about kids ever since he was one, and the thought of having a kid filled him with dread. But he liked having sex with Lydia. And sex without a condom was better in every way, except for the potential fallout. If the fallout was intentional…

“Fine. How do we go about this?”

“Get tested for any infections.”

“I have papers at home, I get tested every month. I like sex.” Lydia hid a smirk and nodded approvingly.

“Good. Then I’ll draw up legal documents absolving you of any and all responsibility beyond that of filling me with carnal pleasure, and we can have it notarized as soon as all parties look it over and approve.” His face flushed lightly again at her words. They rarely spoke outside of storage closets, so it was disconcerting to find out that Lydia was just as inappropriate in public as she was between his legs.

“Let me know when our next ‘appointment’ is.” She smirked at him and tossed him a wink as she left.

*

“Mr. Whittemore, if you will sign here on all three copies.” Jackson nodded and signed at the appropriate line, grabbing the other two packets and doing the same.

“And you, Mrs. Stilinski.” Lydia repeated the process.

“And you, Mr. Stilinski.” Stiles finished up the signatures and handed all three documents back to the person behind the desk. She quickly skimmed over the necessary portions of the documents before taking her notary stamp and pressing it firmly onto the appropriate part of each packet. 

Three pages of legalese made up each identical packet. The documents detailed the rules and regulations of their agreement for Jackson to father Lydia’s children, releasing him from all responsibility after the moment of conception. One copy would remain with Jackson, one with Stiles and Lydia, and the other would stay in the public records of the Notary.

Thanking the woman, they left the office. Lydia and Stiles bid Jackson farewell, turning to each other after he was out of sight. Stiles smiled broadly and pulled his wife into a hug, whispering into her ear.

“We’re gonna be parents!”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if there are actual asexual relationships that do this kind of thing. I'm pretty sure I've heard of it, but I mean, every relationship is different. Sorry if I offend anyone with my lack of personal experience. If you're one to be easily offended, you probably shouldn't be on this website in the first place. ;)


End file.
